maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Yaujj75
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to ! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! TimmyQuivy (help forum | blog) 03:57, November 25, 2018 (UTC) Wiki adoption I see that you wrote on your profile that you were considering becoming an admin. This wiki is eligible for adoption and you appear to be qualified to adopt it. If you decide you would like to take on the responsibility, let me know and I can promote you or you can submit a formal adoption request here (if you haven't already done so). [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 06:24, August 25, 2019 (UTC) Well, I would like to but I am busy with other wiki as admin, maybe next week ? PS I seen your work in Mount and Blade Wiki, Good Job! Yaujj75 (talk) 12:20, August 25, 2019 (UTC) :I did see that you were bureaucrat on three other wikis. Well, you certainly don't have to take the role at this time if you don't want to, and as long as you continue to edit here regularly, you will remain qualified to adopt. :I thought your name was familiar, I do remember seeing you on the Mount&Blade Wiki. [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 12:26, August 25, 2019 (UTC) :I did edit some especially the story mode that Viking Conquest had. I was shocked no one write the story of Viking Conquest. I also find out that you were that admin in that wiki. I had stop because I procastinate in my video games. :Yaujj75 (talk) 12:31, August 25, 2019 (UTC) While you haven't been active every day for the past seven, you have been active fairly consistently. I think that is sufficient and will make you the bureaucrat now. [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 11:17, September 2, 2019 (UTC) That was surprising, I was shocked, well let's get to work! Yau JJ the Editor (talk) 13:34, September 2, 2019 (UTC) Improvements The new theme seems fine, except that it lacks a background image. Was there one previously that you removed? I don't actually remember what it used to look like. I am not sure why there were so many arbitrary templates, I don't see much use for them. What is it you need help with, specifically? I will help if I can, and if I can't, it would be better for me to find someone who can rather than you requesting it from another Wiki Manager. [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 16:48, September 2, 2019 (UTC) Well, last time I check the background photo was broken so I remove it for now. Some of the red links templates are with the dash like sandbox next to it but I can’t remove them because there is no exact link to remove. If you don’t know to solve, I will ask my other Wiki manager who is a template expert. Yau JJ the Editor (talk) 23:42, September 2, 2019 (UTC)